


virtual birthday party

by hyucks (ttens)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Internet Friends, M/M, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7200446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttens/pseuds/hyucks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hansol is sick and has nothing to do on his birthday, and seungkwan is determined to make this birthday a good one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	virtual birthday party

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by something on tumblr i saw a long time ago, but i unfortunately don't have the link soooo

parents always told their kids to not talk to strangers. teachers always told their student about the dangers of fake people on the internet.

hansol was told this for years on end, even as he made friends through the internet. when hansol met seungkwan on twitter, it made him realize that the nicest people aren't always the ones you know personally. he felt better talking to seungkwan and he felt happier knowing that he’s always just a message away, despite the distance.

talking to seungkwan was so much easier than talking to some of his friends at school. hansol never really understood why, but the bond the two of them shared was stronger than the other bonds that the both of them had in real life.

on hansol’s birthday in his 10th grade year, he got really sick. it sucked, because of all birthdays, it had to be his sixteenth. so hansol was stuck in bed with a violent cough and he couldn’t celebrate his birthday.

hansol heard his phone ding on his bedside table from where he was laying miserably. he sat up to picked up his phone. it was dark in his room, so he winced when the light hit his face.

_message from seungkwan: HANSOL u didn’t tell me u were sick!!!!!_

_message from seungkwan: AND IT’S UR BIRTHDAY WTF_

hansol smiled a little at his friend, before sending a message back.

_message to seungkwan: it sucks, and of all birthdays_

it took a few minutes for him to reply.

_message from seungkwan: i’ll be back in a few hours_

hansol blinked at his phone and adjusted his mask before flopping back onto his back. that, of course, was not the best idea since he started coughing painfully afterwards. his mother kept coming in to check on how he was doing and it was the same thing every time, _i’m doing fine_. hansol honestly felt disgusting; the lingering reminder that he was sick on his birthday made him feel worse.

he let out a scratchy sigh, and thought back to what seungkwan was talking about earlier. deciding not to think too much of it, he let sleep pull him away for the moment.

hansol woke up almost three hours later to his phone dinging.

_message from seungkwan: HANSOL_

_message from seungkwan: HEY IM GONNA SKYPE U AND U BETTER ANSWER OKAY_

_message from seungkwan: IF U DONT ANSWER ISTG_

_message to seungkwan: dude okay ill answer_

_message to seungkwan: what is this ab_

he was in the middle of typing a message when the notification for an incoming call came in. he clicked on it hesitantly after combing through his unwashed hair with his fingers and sitting up. seungkwan’s smiling face appeared on his screen, and hansol’s lips quirked into a smile under his mask as well.

“how does it feel to _finally_ catch up to me?” seungkwan teased as soon hansol answered.

hansol rolled his eyes. “lay off, you’re barely a month older than me. and it feels terrible.”

seungkwan’s face softened. “i’m sorry that you’re sick on your birthday, but i do have something for you,”

hansol’s eyes widened in shock and confusion. “what are you talking about?”

seungkwan flipped the screen to show an adorable birthday cake sitting on the counter of his kitchen that read, “ _happy birthday hansol!”_ he put a hand over his already covered mouth and stared in shock at his phone screen.

“seungkwan! you did not have to do that!” hansol whisper yelled, happy tears pricking at his eyes. good thing his room was dimly lit.

“don’t say that, of course i did. it’s your birthday and since i can’t be with you physically, why not have a virtual party?” seungkwan kept his phone aimed at the cake as he (struggled to) light the candles with his free hand.

hansol still had his free hand over his mouth when he laughed softly at seungkwan swearing quietly under his breath as he fumbled with the lighter. after many failed attempts and (just a few) curses, he finally had the candles lit. seungkwan let out a relieved sigh on the other side of the line; setting down the lighter and admiring his work.

“aren’t i talented?” seungkwan asked jokingly.

“the most talented.” hansol joked back, dropping his hand to his side and fighting a laugh.

“now this,” seungkwan flipped the camera back to his face (and after gasping at the camera angle), he grinned. “is where the fun begins.”

seungkwan then proceeded to sing happy birthday to hansol as loud as he could, making hansol burst into laughter. he was overwhelmingly happy that he was able to have this “virtual party” even though he was sick. he felt happy tears brim at his eyes again, and he wasn’t able to stop them this time. he blamed his ill state and fatigue on his actions, and filed away that excuse for when seungkwan asks what's wrong.

“are you crying?” seungkwan stopped singing, and lowered his voice to a whisper. “and you say i’m dramatic.”

“you _are_ dramatic, boo seungkwan.” hansol sasses back. “and i’m only crying because i’m tired.”

“that’s bullshit. admit it, i made your day.”

hansol sniffled. “i’ll admit that you did. thank you seungkwan, you didn’t have to do that for me. i owe you for this.”

seungkwan smiled at his answer. “oh by the way, i’m buying a gift for you and sending it.”

hansol’s eyes widened again. “you are not doing that; i won’t let you.”

he made a poor attempt at laughing evilly. “ha, too bad i sent it yesterday.”

hansol groaned and let his head fall back against the wall. “i’m definitely going to pay you back, i hope you know that.”

he hummed in response. “is your birthday a little better now?”

“yeah, a lot better thanks to you.” hansol smiled softly, under his mask.

seungkwan smiled widely at his friend, feeling really glad that he could cheer him up, and celebrate his birthday with him. “i’ll leave you to rest, hansol. you need to get better so you can flaunt the gift i got you.”

hansol raised an eyebrow. “did you buy me clothes?”

“oh, i guess i let that slip.” seungkwan mumbled. “and on that note, i will talk to you later. happy birthday, hansol. please feel better!”

hansol smiled. “i’ll have you know that i have been smiling, but you just can’t see. and thank you so much, seungkwan. this meant a lot to me.”

seungkwan grinned. “i’m glad you liked it. but you need to rest! goodbye, little kid.”

hansol scoffed. “again, you’re only a month older. if you were here with me i’d flick your forehead. bye!”

when the call ended hansol sank back down onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. he wondered what on earth he had done to deserve a friend like him. he smiled again at the thought of _finally_ being able to meet seungkwan before slipping into unconsciousness.

~

(( a few days later, after hansol was feeling better, he pulled a package out of the mailbox and smiled when he realized who it was from. he quickly opened it to find two snapbacks with a little note attached.

_‘think of me when you wear them!! :)_

_-_ __boo seungkwan’_ _

hansol took the box into his room and took pictures of the hats and sent them to seungkwan.

_message to seungkwan: they just came in!! thank you again!!_

it didn’t take long for him to get a reply.

_message from seungkwan: it’s nothing!! i just expect to see pictures when ur wearing them_

hansol laughed before replying.

_message to seungkwan: okay okay i’ll keep that in mind_

hansol would forever be grateful for seungkwan, because he makes his life so much better than it already is. ))


End file.
